


playing with seb's tiddies

by buckys_cherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: reader just really loves sucking seb's chest





	playing with seb's tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little informal thing i wrote for tumblr, and decided to share on here too. i'm sorry for this, i just really have a thing for seb's chest okay, im blushing, please join me in sinning, xo cherry <3 | lowercase intended

so imagine, you’re cuddled up to sebastian, head resting on his bare chest, listening to his deep steady breathing as he sleeps soundly. you had woken up earlier than usual but decided to stay put, cozy in undies and one of seb’s big shirts with his thick arms draped over you. 

you had always had a thing for seb’s chest. those pecs were just so muscular and firm and, ugh, just /yummy/, as embarrassing as it sounds. you never acted on it though, nervous about his reaction. sure, you had kissed every inch of him at least a few times before, but never focused solely on that thick chest. 

but this particular morning, you just couldn’t take it anymore. the way his chest rose and fell with his breathing, the way the warm skin felt under your cheek, the minimal soft hairs tickling you, you didn’t even realize when you started laying soft kisses across his broad shoulders. you took your time, simply caressing little circles where your hand laid on his hard tummy and trailing soft, chaste kisses along his collar bone, over the swell of his pecs, down his breastbone, and starting all over again. 

your heart skips when you hear a sharp intake of breath and sebastian chuckling. “well, good morning to you too, little lady,” he husks, his voice gravelly from sleep and oh dear that was not helping your situation. you blush, removing your lips from his shoulder, and glance up sheepishly at him. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to wake you, you just- uhm, yeah…” you trail off, already growing flustered under his sleepy but heavy gaze. 

“don’t stop now, doll,” he teases, and you blush an even brighter red, subconsciously clenching your thighs. he notices, picked up one of your legs and hiking it up over one of his. you’re slightly hovered over him now and you don’t have to be told twice. 

you get to work again, slightly more cautious and gentle as you feel his eyes on you. your kisses become wetter and longer as you continue to trail over his pecs, neck, and shoulders. you can’t help yourself as you gently place a kiss on each nipple, already pebbled and at attention. sebastian’s breath catches and you look up to see his head fallen back against the pillows and his lips parted. 

it’s all the encouragement you need as you gather courage you didn’t know you had and lick a broad stripe up the center of his chest, in the dip between the two muscled pecs. he groans, low in his chest and you catch his eye as you repeat the motion, tongue sticking out as far as you can and your eyes wide and staring up at him innocently, earning a growl and a hand cupping the back of your head. 

“you’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you baby doll?” he huffs as you lick over the other peak. 

you can feel his member hardening against the thigh you have trapped between his and silence a moan. you move the hand resting on his abs up to his chest, slowly and shakily caressing his soft skin, as you go. you hesitantly look up for permission and sebastian nods, a gentle encouragement, already knowing what you want. your fingers then experimentally run over his nipple, softly flicking it once and blushing at the gasp he lets out. sebastian’s breathing picks up as you give both nipples the same attention, pinching gently and rolling them between your fingers. your movements become surer as you feel his chest rise and fall under your hands harder. 

once again, you get lost in watching the way it expands and the muscles ripple. he truly was a masterpiece- all thick muscle, broad chest and shoulders, and soft warm ivory skin. you’re not even aware of when one of your hands moves to caress his arms and chest again, feeling the raw power he contained so beautifully, and your other hand’s fingers worked his nipple more. 

your eyes drift and focus on the short dark hairs accenting his lower chest, the hard lines and dips and crevices of the muscles, and his dark nipples reddening under all the attention. you’re brought out of your reverie when you feel sebastian using the hand he has on your head to guide your lips to the nipple you weren’t already working. 

you hesitantly meet his eyes again, gasping at the darkness and lust in them as his gaze practically burns through you. he pushes you the rest of the way and your mouth rests on the skin next to his hard peak. you smile a shy but devious one to yourself as you suck and nip a pretty pink love bite into his skin, before moving to lav your tongue over the sensitive bud. the broken grunts and groans fuel you as you move to the other, kissing and licking slowly. 

with a squeeze to your thigh as you continue your worship, you realize you had been squeezing sebastian’s thigh that was trapped between yours and you were slowly grinding against it. the only thing between his bare skin and yours were the little lacey baby pink panties you wore. 

you gasp, looking up shyly at him- you couldn’t believe you were this turned on just by playing with his chest of all things, but he returns your look with only a knowing, wicked smirk and by moving his hand from your thigh up to your bottom, pushing the shirt of his you wore up to expose more of your flushed skin. he begins to push, guiding you to start rubbing against his thick thigh again, bumping against the large bulge straining against his briefs. 

you whimper at the feeling, and your mouth latches onto his nipple without your permission and gives a firm suck. the growl he lets out at your action sends heat straight through your entire body and to your core. “jesus fuckin’ christ, baby doll, you’re killin’ me here, sugar,” he growls. “god, that little mouth, c'mere,” his hand wraps in your hair and pulls you off and up to kiss him. the kiss is hard, desperate, and leaves you whimpering and gasping, speeding up your hips against his thigh. 

both your hands return to his chest, immediately finding his sensitive nipples again and he curses into your lips, using the hand on your bottom to hook your panties around your fingers and pull them to the side, allowing you to rub against him with nothing in between. “christ, ‘can feel how wet you are, gettin’ my thigh all soaked. that’s my good girl,” he pulls back, kissing your nose before guiding you back down and you waste no time before sucking one of his nipples into your mouth again, causing you both to moan sinfully. 

you’re completely gone, only able to lay pliant as he moves your hips against him for you. nothing else matters or even exists as far as you’re concerned except sebastian and his gorgeous chest. you’re mesmerized by how his hard peaks feel under your hands and on your tongue and what an absolute /god/ he was. you’d be foolish to ever stop worshipping him like this. 

you switch between nipples frantically, not able to get enough as you become desperate, fucking your hips against his thigh on your own now. his poor nipples were extremely sensitive by now and dark red under your torture, but sebastian loved it. 

“yeah that’s it, baby, that little cunt’s grindin’ on me so good.” his praises spur you on, and your movements become even more desperate, the hand you have over the nipple you’re not sucking grabs at his pec tightly, digging your nails in and scratching subconsciously as you become overwhelmed and god, you’re so close you could cry. 

he senses this, still in awe, and pants and growls down as he watches your sweet body just use him and he swears he could come untouched just by watching you and having you play with his tortured nipples. “attagirl, god, you gonna get yourself off just by grindin’ on my thigh and suckin’ my tits? fuckin’ look at you, baby doll,” he lets out an animalistic growl as you whimper and whine at his words while sucking particularly hard on him. 

you’re practically buzzing, your mouth and chin a mess of spit and drool, lips bruised and puffy, and your hips bucking frantically, rubbing your soaked, sensitive kitty against his hard muscled thigh. sebastian moves both his hands to your waist, grounding you as you reach the edge. your hips stutter and you cry out as you tumble over, vision blanking and subconsciously biting down on his nipple, and the sound he makes at that made you sob. 

you come to again at the feel of sebastian’s hand running through your hair and him gently easing your lips off him. he rests your head in the crook of his neck, allowing you to push your face into it and give him a soft kiss. 

“you doin’ okay, baby? never seen you come that hard with me barely touchin’ you. didn’t know you had such a thing for my chest either,” he chuckles. “really liked suckin’ my tits that much, huh little lady? nothin’ but trouble, my li'l girl is,” he hums, running his hands over you and gently rolling so he was now half over you. you try to hide your beat red face, but he only chuckles again and pins your hands down to the mattress. he bites his lip, eyes scanning over your blissed out, dazed expression, your now jelly-like legs splayed out under his, your destroyed panties that he had ripped sometime in those last few desperate moments, the exposed skin of your ribs and tummy from how your shirt had ridden up, and lastly, the way your own chest rose and fell with your heavy breathing, your nipples hard and poking the fabric of his large shirt, which by the way was the hottest thing he had ever seen (besides when you dress up in those short little sundresses- “cause damn, those get him going). 

sebastian smirks a wicked smirk, catching your eye. your breath hitches when you feel him press his large, throbbing bulge against you, his hands trailing up your sides, over your covered breasts, and his fingers pinching your sensitive nipple over the thin tshirt. 

/“my turn now, sweet little thing.”/


End file.
